Kawanami group
Is the group of thieves led by Geomon Hachisuka. Members Goemon's father(Leader, Deceased) Goemon Hachisuka(Leader, Active) Maeda(Sub-leader, Active) Background The group was assembled some time in the past by Goemon's father, but she became its leader at a young age due to his death. most of the members are former samurai, and Goemon wishes for them to once again become recognised as such. After the rise of Yoshiharu as a Daimyou, this dream of becoming Samurai again has been ultimately achieved. the group mostly consists of muscular men, and most of them unfotunately appear to be lolicons who have no problem at all with Goemon being the group's leader. The group is particularly skilled when it comes to stealing things by river and is more at home with it, thus they are skilled at building rafts and escaping from pursuers by river flows. Under Yoshiharu they actively smuggle rice and make a small fortune by avoiding the rediculous taxes on the borders of each province, effectively making Yoshiharu, Goemon and all of their wages greater than the standard income. Since they use secret passages and routes only a ninja would be expected to traverse, they're rarely caught. Plot Arrival in the Sengoku Period Arc They appear to aid Goemon and Yoshiharu in rescueing the viper, Saitou Dousan. Maeda, the Sub-leader of the group, asks Goemon what they're doing and she replies that their goal is to steal the viper and bring him to Owari. Upon reaching the river and setting into rafts Goemon tries to convince Yoshiharu to stay behind, but he refuses as he's the only one who can reason with the viper. The group uses the mist to reach Dousan and then Yoshiharu and Goemon convince him to return with them, despite his willingness to die. After Yoshiharu convinces Dousan to follow them, the group points out that the mist has vanished and the enemy army is approaching, thus their chances to escape have become low. They are quickly set upon by Yoshitatsu's army, but soon rescued by the Oda army's arrival. They are present when Niwa Nagahide informs everyone of Yoshimoto Imagawa's invasion and follow Goemon and Yoshiharu when they go looking for Yoshimoto's camp. Upon reaching Okehazama and realising it's a mountain, Yoshiharu ends up breaking down due to his knowledge being wrong and hugs Goemon, which enrages her men and causes her, who is bad with men, to stutter every word. Upon recalling Yoshimoto's site of death was not Okehazama but Dengakuhasama, they are greeted by a small group of 100 girls led by Nobusumi and are told that Okehazama does indeed have a pass on it. now with two possible locations to investigate, Yoshiharu sends Goemon and her men to Dengokuhazama while he and Nobusumi investigate Okehazama. Invasion of Mino Arc The group continues to serve Goemon and through her Yoshiharu during their campeigns against Inabayama Castle. Saitou Dousan, predicting Nobuna's defeat due to Takenaka Hanbei's pressence on Mino's side, asks to borrow fifty men from Yoshiharu, he and these men then manage to trick the enemy using torches, the mist the enemy themselves put up, and their loud voices to contince them that instead of fifty measily men they are in fact an army of thousands, which causes the soldiers of Mino to retreat and defend the castle before Nobuna's force is utterly annihilated. They're also the ones who help Yoshiharu and Inuchiyo sneak into the borders of Mino to convince Hanbei to change sides. They and Goemon follow the duo from the shadows until Yoshiharu calls upon their aid to deal with Nagamasa, who has taken Hanbei's uncle hostage. However they arrive and realise that Nagamasa decieved them, which annoys Maeda. They're thus forced to move on. Category:Sagara Corps Category:Characters Category:Thieves Category:Organizations Category:Oda Army